The Sultanate of Rune'Daath
'Government' Nobility 'Royal Family' Rune’Daath is run by a monarchy, based around the current royal family. The El-Hashem’s have ruled since the First Era. It is seen as taboo for any member to leave the Sultanate, unless by exile. Much of Rimal Al'ajdad has been complacent and accepting of the never changing family. They revere Jawahir El-Hashem as one of the greatest Fida'an. There have been several battles of those who would overthrow the family, almost succeeding in some of the attempted coups, though, the trained military has always emerged victorious. Alrraei Though uncommon, there are a few Rune’Daathians that exemplify the qualities revered by the desert civilization. These people who serve valiantly and achieve feats of great measure are considered an Alrraei, one who will pass and be revered as the Fida'an who tore Abia from her throne. This is an incredible honor and can even raise the family out of poverty, allowing them to live comfortably for the rest of the bloodline’s existence. The Alrraei that survive and live to tell the tale are allowed positions of importance among the government. Often working closely with the leaders of the military, and even the current Sultan/Sultana. The Emirs The Emirs are the families in charge of the various provinces of Rune’Daath. They are directly under the current Sultana, and answer only to her, the highest ranks of the army, and the currently living Alrraeis. They work very similarly to the Sultan's bloodline. It is very uncommon for the seat of the Emirate to change houses. It has happened a few times in history, in which a house decided to try and rebel or overthrow the Sultan at the time. The house is quickly removed and replaced with one of the Syd Alttajir. Regions The Emirates The sultanate of Rune’Daath divides the desert continent of Rimal Al'ajdad into 5 emirates. The emirates are each led by their respectable Emir. Many cities in these lands are quite beautiful and pleasant to live in, as long as you’ve got money or are a member of the military. Laws in one emirate may differ from another. It is important to be aware of the laws of each, as it is seen as dishonorable to follow another emirate’s laws. This can only worsen the punishment ordered for you. 'Easima ' These are the revered lands, ruled directly by the Sultan of Rune’Daath. The Sultan's land is the largest stretch of land in Rimal Al'ajdad. It stretches from the border to Ulyssa, down to the southern shores of the Sultanate. Many refer to this region as the ‘pleasure’ region. It boasts plenty of breweries, brothels, and fighting areas. This is where a majority of Rune’Daath’s history lies, making it one of the most culturally rich areas of the Sultanate. Plenty of relics and texts from ancient times are yet to be uncovered. Sultana: Dhakiyah El-Hashem Capital: Madinat Alttabjil Khalij Khalij is the native food center of Rune’Daath. It specializes in fishing and using the little fertile land is used for growing hardy plants. Many cities and farming lands boast large and plentiful aqueducts, large basins built in the areas that get most of the coastal rain water. Caravans are a common sight, as they’re constantly sending food out to the other regions. Livestock is commonly raised and slaughtered here; chicken, oxen and goats make up the entirety of meats, alongside fish. Maize, groundnut, millet and sorghum are common crops. This is where much of the spices and peppers, that flavors much of the food, come from. Emir and Emira: 'Ajib and Sajida Nejem Capital: Khitaf Al'asmak 'Jadar' This region is where much of the trade between Rune’daath and Zavwhan. Jadar is the home of the Rune’daathian Navy, several large ports are built off the shores of this region. Jadar is referred to as ‘the wall’. It stands between Rimal Al'ajdad and Zavwhan, most trade between the two is done through this region. Foreign boats are kept a distance from a port, and met by a Rune’Daathian boat to trade the goods. Trade is important for them, but they will not allow foreigners onto the mainland. Emir: Haytham Saab Capital: Alhajiz Al'asli 'Qarab' A region some call the sparkling dunes and shining seas, and is considered Rune’Daath’s wealthiest region. This is home to many quarries, mines, and trade ports. Most of the shining gems that Rune’Daath adores are found in the stone hidden beneath the sand. Qarab is home to many miners, jewel cutters, and traders. Most, if not all of the jewelry found in Rune'Daath is produced here and many scholars seek out certain gems they read about in books here. Many trading ships are stopped just short of the shores, this is common practice amongst those who trade with Rimal Al'ajdad. Foreigners who attempt to dock in these ports are not met with hospitality. This was once the northern area of Almawani before feuds caused the emirate to be split into two. Emira: Zakiya El-Zein Capital: Satie Alkrystal 'Jawhira' A region that most fear, as it is notorious for many roaming caravan villages made up of the Rwh Alkhayin. This is also home to the Tathir Alkathban, those that hunt down the exiles trying to re-enter society. The region is home to the training of the specialist branches in the Grand-Sultan’s Army. The sound of marching, fighting or sounds of pain are common to this area. This is where Rune’Daathian boys and girls become one of many, a soldier to serve and protect the dunes. Emir and Emira: Kedar and Shudun Zafar Capital: Mujallakha 'Military' In Rune'Daath, the military is a way of life, harboring some of the greatest warriors in the realm. With very specific fighting styles and unique guerrilla tactics, Rune'Daathian incorporate the use of scimitar blades as well as earth and fire magic. A Rune'Daathian warrior is truly a foe to fear, known to be ruthless and unrelenting, not willing to give up even when in the face of a bitter end. Being able to fend off any foe who try and enter their land, the warriors of Rune'Daath are a renowned and prestigious military order, despite their rag-tag seeming tactics. Commanded by the Grand Sultana of Rune'Daath, the soldiers of this land are a well trained fighting force. They fight out of love for their home, rather than for coin or out of fear, even, and wish to protect it at any and all costs. Joining the military is quite common practice for any citizen, most children being trained in the art of swordplay from a very young age, and even magic if they are able. The warriors of Rune'Daath often decorate their hair with with braids and baubles, typically the higher one is in a military rank being symbolized by the number of braids one has. Magic is a highly revered, uncommon force in their military, using the element of fire, symbolic of the harsh desert conditions they live in. Surrounding the capital of Rune'Daath, Madinat Alttabjil, are large sandstone towers with gleaming gems fixed at the top. These towers were put in place by Sultan Abdul-Haqq El-Hashem, renowned as the only sultan to be a magic user, as a drastic defensive measure. Any magic user in the city is to report to these towers and channel their arcane ability to it, resulting in the formation of an arcane barrier that acts as a shield. Branches: 'El'Musheht; The Infantry' Abundant in numbers, this is where all Rune’Daathian soldiers begin their legacy. Typically at the age of sixteen, young men enlisting are placed within El’Musheht, where they serve as the basic footmen within the military. From here, they receive their basic training and begin service in one of hundreds of small four-member cadres. Within each cadre is a higher ranking member, who serves as a teacher and leader for the others. These groups are best known for their tactics in the field, launching chaotic but well organized attacks that strike before the enemy can react. Each member of El’Musheht is versed in combat with sword, shield, spear and knife, but almost as deadly while unarmed. 'Forasahni; The Cavalry' A step up from the El’Musheht, the Forasahni are the revered house-mounted soldiers of Rune’Daath. They are an extremely agile, and equally deadly division capable of mounting attacks of traversing great distances in remarkably short amounts of time. Their warriors are skilled enough to fight on horseback, and their archers can even land a passing shot with deadly accuracy. Typically they are used to handle pressing issues that need immediate rectification and for handling crowds, able to move faster than someone on foot and strike down and subdue criminals, but they are also useful in serving as the forward parties and scouts within the Rune’Daathian military. The Forashani are also used to escort caravans, and sometimes accompany cadres of El’Musheht to provide guidance and assistance. 'Rohkiib; The Senintels' They are the force which defends the great cities of Rune’Daath, securing the walls from outside invasion and threats to the homeland. The Rohkiib consist primarily of Rune’Daath’s archers and mages, able to take down any threat that approaches the walls and maintain power within the crystals that adorn and protect them. Typically the Rohkiib consist of the more experienced soldiers, promoted through the ranks of El’Musheht once they have demonstrated their talent. While rare, there are a few individuals among this group who are younger, although the natural talent required is not entirely common. Defending the walls is one of Rune’Daath’s highest honors. 'El’Ahstul; The Navy' The smallest of the major branch, El’Ahstul is but a tiny part in protecting the mainland of Rimal Al'ajdad. Equipped with smaller, fast moving ships they patrol the coasts of Rimal Al'ajdad, ensuring trade continues as intended while also keeping watch on the outer islands where the mainland forces are less prevalent. In some instances, El’Ahstul will escort important trade fleets, as well as engage the crime syndicates plaguing their waters. While not as popular of a choice among recruits, those who seek to join El’Ahstul do so to branch out from the mainland, or to protect their homes in the surrounding islands. Specialist Branches: 'The Sultanguard; Protectors of the Sultan' The highly skilled, professional, and loyal personal guard for the Sultan and the royal family. Securing a spot among the elite group is no easy process-- Each individual is handpicked by the Sultan themselves, typically being accepted after inheriting the role from a parent. These few guards dedicate their entire lives to service of the royal family, giving life and limb to protect them and their security. The ruling Sultan is hardly ever seen without at least one member of the Sultanguard present, constantly on the look out for potential threats. Their services even go as far as tasting the Sultan's food and drink first. 'Amehleha; The Juggernauts' The heavily armoured elite of Arshia’s Great Army, the Amehlha are the unstoppable soldiers equipped in the strongest armour Rune’Daath has to offer. Each one is hand picked and specially trained by the Sultanguard to handle any threat they are faced with. Due to the weight of their armour, and its limitation the Amehleha are few in numbers and rarely called upon, but when they are few can stand in their way or even hope to contest them. 'Shibha; The Spectres' A rarely spoken of group, the Shibha are the highly effective, stealth operations regiment of the Great Army. Only the Sultana and Alrraei truly know the extent of their numbers, but it is said they are chosen among the ranks of El’Musheht early on and trained for years before they are put to use. Their missions consist of the most sensitive and risky operations carried out by anyone outside of the Sultanguard, and they are often overseen by a member of it. 'Mohtahb; The Trackers' Not all threats within Rune’Daath are human in nature, as the lands are full of dangerous beasts that prey on the weak and careless. Within El’Musheht there is a regiment tasked with controlling the presence of beasts within Rimal Al'ajdad, ensuring that they do not endanger any fellow soldiers or citizens of Rune’Daath. Equipped to capture of dispatch almost any of Rimal Al'ajdad’s great beasts, they are excellent marksmen, trackers and hunters that know the lands like the back of their hand.Category:Countries